RWBY: A Gentle Rose
by BatmanRules256
Summary: After her abusive mother leaves on a business trip, Weiss finally finds the courage to hide out at her best friend, Ruby's house. The problem is Weiss must now adapt to the lifestyle Ruby leads to stay hidden. That and, she will learn things about herself and her best friend in the process, things that may cause to question their feelings and relationship. Modern(?) AU
1. Prologue: White

Prologue: White

She stayed in her room, curling her arms around her legs, her face buried in them. She was waiting for her mother's return to her room. She feared the worst this time. She'd seen the rage in her mother's eyes, known what she might do this time. But, without her older sister thereher mother had become far more angry than normal. Her death had rent the family even further than it was. She knew without her, her mother was even more monstrous.

She heard the prominent footsteps of the glasslike heels her mother wore, stepping into the room. She peeked out a little at her, seeing the anger, though, she was trying to reserve herself. After all, a woman of her standing, despite her more… shady dealings, needed to look respectable even in front of family.

"I have come to tell you news." She said. "Well?! Are you not wanting to hear it?"

"Y-yes, m-m-mother.' She said, instinctively thinking about her left eye… among other places.

"Well" her mother said, crossing her arms. "I am leaving on a business trip and I am leaving you here alone. But, don't worry. Your sister will be along soon to check up on you."

Her eyes became angry at this. That was not her sister. It was someone who her mother had chosen to replace her sister. They looked the opposite in looks as well, her sister's hair white, her replacement's black, blue eyes compered to amber.

"Goodbye." Her mother said, leaving.

When she knew her mother had gone, she pulled out her phone, calling the one person she knew she could talk to: her best friend.

As the person on the other end picked up, she tried to compose herself.

"Ruby" She said. "It's Weiss. C-can I come over for a while?"

* * *

And, the prologue. This is actually an idea I've had for a story for a little bit, but different. I wanted to do a modern AU of RWBY for a while. This will update along with A Rose Made of Ice, but probably slower.


	2. Moving In

Chapter One: Moving In

Ruby yawned awake after the call she'd gotten. She knew that Weiss was in trouble, having known minor details of her home situation. She hoped Weiss would be able to make it to her house without an issue.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She wore her black and red shirt with a pair of black jeans. She put on her black shoes and her red zip up hoodie that she left unzipped. Her hair was black with red dyed tips and highlights. Her silver eyes were tired, but still alert.

A knock at her door two hours later alerted her to the sound. She went downstairs and over to it, opening it.

On the other side was Weiss, but Ruby noticed Weiss had a couple suitcases.

Weiss was wearing a white skirt with a blue inside. She was about three inches shorter than Ruby. She wore light grey snow boots with white fur on them. She had on a white shirt that had light blue diamonds on it that looked like ice crystals. She had on a light jacket that was white with a light blue inside. She had long white hair that she tied back in a ponytail that was off center. Her skin was a pale color, her eyes an icy blue. There was a scar going over her left eye, one of several.

"I take it this isn't a quick visit of friends.' Ruby said. "I figured it was bad from the call, but not this bad."

"It's okay if I stay here?" Weiss asked her best friend. "She's gone on a business trip, so… I figured it was now or never."

"Of course." Ruby said, patting her shoulder. "But, you gotta do a few things if you want to."

"What?" Weiss asked, knowing Ruby's tastes would influence her demands.

"You gotta help with the house some." Ruby said. Weiss nodded, seeing that reasonable.

"You gotta come with me to school.' Ruby said. "Not smart or safe to leave you here alone."

Weiss nodded, knowing Ruby, being a skilled markswoman and working with weapons a lot, knew how to keep her safe. She also went to high school, so that would help Weiss stay safer.

"And, finally" Ruby said, Weiss tensing, thinking what probably embarrassing thing Ruby would make her do (Ruby had a history of getting them into some crazy situations).

"I want cookies." The brunette said, grinning. Weiss couldn't help, but chuckle at her best friend's childishness.

"Fine." Weiss said, smirking. "Oatmeal raisin or banana nut?"

"I want chocolate!" Ruby said, jumping up and down. Weiss laughed a little harder now, Ruby always knowing how to cheer her up, even if it was unintentional.

"Oh, there's one more thing." Ruby said, it hitting her quickly.

"What/" Weiss asked.

"Sup, bitches." A woman said, coming down the stairs. "Sleepover?"

Said woman was almost a foot taller than Ruby, standing at about six foot six (Ruby was five foot ten), wore black short shorts and light olive combat boots. She had on a tank top that said "Badass with a Bad Ass" on it. Her arms were extremely muscular, thicker than Ruby's legs. On her fists were black fingerless gloves. She had a small tan going on. Her hair was about as wild as she seemed, blonde in color and down to her waist. Her eyes were a lilac color, but some people swore that they turned red if she was mad. Though, said people who saw her mad usually were getting their asses handed to them.

"That would be her." Ruby said, pointing.

"I see." Weiss said. "Well, as long as she doesn't assault me like the last time, I'll be fine."

"Hey." The blonde said, holding up her hands. "I thought you were breaking into the house."

"I was getting a glass of water!" Weiss shouted. "And, you about snapped my neck by flexing."

"Yeah." The woman said, flexing her large arms. "I guess I need to hold back."

"Yang." Ruby said, rolling her eyes. "Weiss is staying with us for a while. You need to treat her like a guest."'

"Oh, come on, sis." Yang said, grinning and ruffling Ruby's hair, causing the brunette to pout. "I won't hurt your girlfriend. So long as she's not into rough se—"

"YANG!" Ruby shouted, red (not just from anger). "Weiss is here to stay here as my friend. I won't have you insinuating that me and her are gonna do that. And, if we were, we wouldn't tell you!"

'Yeah yeah." Yang said, opening the fridge and grabbing a cold beer, chugging it.

"You sure you should be drinking before you head off?" Weiss asked. "You still drive your motorcycle, I assume."

"Bumblebee'll get me there fine." Yang said, wiping her mouth with her bare arm. "Besides, I gotta meet Blake."

"Blake?" Ruby and Weiss asked.

"This smokin' chick from work." Yang said. "Loves cats. We met and have gone out a few times. I guess this time, I'll definitely get some rockin pu—"

"Yang Xiao Long!" another woman's voice came from the open door. "If you dare finish that sentence, it'll be the last sexual thing you 'finish' for a solid MONTH! And, trust me, I will make sure of it."

Said woman was wearing a pair of black leggings and white shoes. She had on a black and white shirt and a tattoo of a cat on her left arm, the cat's tail winding around her arm. On her head was a large black bow, the color of her black hair. Her eyes were golden, seeming feline.

Yang gulped. This chick was deadly serious. Even though she was smaller than Yang, she knew how to get Yang tense.

"You like girls?" Weiss asked.

"Yep." Yang said, grinning, putting an arm around the woman. "This is my smokin' girlfriend, Blake Belladonna. She totally came onto me at work and we've been dating ever since."

"So, what really happened?" Ruby asked Blake.

"She hit on me and I accepted." Blake said.

"Makes sense." Ruby said. Weiss nodded in agreement.

"So' Yang asked. "What are you two doing?"

"WE're gonna get Weiss all settled in." Ruby said. "she's gonna use the guest room."

"Alright.' Yang said. "As long as she doesn't touch my stuff."

"I doubt she'll touch your magazines." Ruby said, rolling her eyes. "Unlike you, Weiss doesn't need those to entertain herself. Besides, you're in your room."

"Oh yeah." Yang said. "Well, she gonna go with you to school or what?"

"Yeah." Ruby said, nodding.

"don't forget.' Yang said, chuckling. "You should take the weapons out of your bag."

"Oh yeah." Ruby said. "I was working on those. I gotta give Penny back her tazer. Neo's been working on her blades."

"Neo?" Weiss asked.

"She's a friend of mine." Ruby said. "My second best friend, actually."

"Oh?" Weiss aasked.

"I'll introduce you if I see her at school." Ruby said.

"Well" Weiss said. "I'm going to put my things in my room."

"Alright." Ruby said. "If you need to use the bathroom, it's the first door on the right, right acrss from your room."

"Thanks.' Weiss said, nodding as she entered the room, shutting the door.

"So" Yang said to Ruby. "What's the reason for this visit?"

"She called me earlier." Ruby said. "she sounded really scared this time. Said _she_ was gone on a business trip and she decided to make a break for it."

"Smart move." Yang said. "Keep 'er safe, Rubes."

"What are you guys talking about?" Blake asked.

"Kid doesn't exactly have the best home life." Yang said.

"I know what that's like." Blake said. "My brother, Adam drank a lot before he ran off with that gang of his."

"Well" Ruby said, putting her hands behind her head. "I hope she can live here and be happy."

"Yeah." Yang said. "Well, we gotta go. Me and Blake got reservations."

"It's only eleven AM." Ruby said.

"All day events." Yang said.

"Whatever." Ruby said. "Just don't be out too late. You know you have classes in the morning.'

"I still don't know why I have to take high school classes." Yang said.

"You just be lucky Professor Ozpin let you do that." Blake said. "Most students wouldn't be able to come back after getting into a fight like that."

"Whatever." Yang said. "I'm old enough to be a college sophomore. I shouldn't have to do this."

"You were expelled for fighting with that Cardin character." Ruby said.

"Bastard deserved it." Yang said.

"It doesn't matter." Blake said. "You still didn't have to fight him."

"He dunked you in a trash can." Yang growled. "After his friends shoved you in a locker a bunch of times."

"It still doesn't matter." Ruby said.

"Whatever." Yang said. "Let's g, Blake."

"Alright." the black haired individual said, following Yang. After they had left, Weiss emerged from the room she was in.

"There." She said. "I should be all unpacked. Thanks again for this."

"You're welcome, Weiss." Ruby said. "What are best friends for?"

Weiss grabbed Ruby in a bear hug, holding her tight.

"You are the best friend I could ever ask for." She said.

"thanks." Ruby said. "You too."

They stayed like that until Weiss' stomach rumbled, signifying her hunger.

"hungry?" Ruby asked, looking at Weiss, snickering. Weiss was a little embarrassed, blushing slightly.

"Cookie time!" Ruby shouted, dragging Weiss into the kitchen. "Make me cookies, Weiss!"

Weiss chuckled, Ruby's behaviour cheering her up once again. She went to the stove and began making the cookies her best friend craved. She set the cookies in front of Ruby, Ruby devouring half f them. She held out the plate to Weiss, Weiss taking a couple.

"Thanks." She said.

"welcome.' Ruby said, grinning, crumbs going everywhere.

"So" Weiss said. "What are we gonna do now? I'm sure you have quite a few activities planned."

"Yep." Ruby said, pulling out a list. "But, we can't do al of them because we have classes. Pluss, I need a little sleep for that."

"Got it." Weiss said. "Lazy day it is."

"Alright." Ruby said, the two of them heading to their respective rooms to start their lazy day.

* * *

So, Weiss has decided to move in with Ruby. I wonder how this will work out. Find out soon.


	3. High School

Chapter Two: High School

Ruby yawned awake, stretching as she woke up. She looked down at her arm, staring at the tattoo she had.

The tattoo was a beautiful rose, the thorny green stem winding down her arm and stopping at the bloom, which was on her shoulder and there were some green veins coming from it onto her chest and back, making it look as if it was feeding off of her. It looked like a burning rose and she was very proud of it. She nodded at it, getting up and putting on her shirt and hoodie. She walked out of her room, yawning.

She looked at Yang's room, the door slightly open. Inside, Ruby could see Yang snoring loudly, her tank top off and her lying spread out on her bed, revealing her full glory to the world as Blake was sleeping under the covers next to her, Yang's arm draped over her chest as well as her leg wrapped around part of Blake's.

Ruby made a face, closing the door quietly. Though, if Blake could sleep through Yang's snoring, she wouldn't wake up through that. In all the time Ruby'd known her, she'd slept through Yang every time she was over. She'd known the raven haired woman for about seven years, just under half as long as she'd known Weiss.

" _Speaking of Weiss."_ Ruby thought. " _I should get her up. I have to give her a little tour of the school. Plus, I have to give Penny back her tazer and I don't know if she'll be there early enough for me to do that unless I leave early. Plus, we have that meeting of the group today. I'm sure it's one Weiss could sit in on."_

Ruby walked past Weiss' room, noticing the door was open. She looked inside, not seeing Weiss inside. She walked down to the kitchen, seeing Weiss cooking food on the stove. Upon smelling it, Ruby found that it was bacon and eggs.

"That smells good." She said, walking up to Weiss. Weiss jumped, surprised, turning to Ruby.

"Jeez." She said, putting a hand over her heart. "You scared me. What have I told you about sneaking up n me like that?!"

"When did I ever listen to you?" Ruby grinned, patting her shorter best friend's head.

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"You dolt." She said, smiling anyway.

"I'm your dolt." Ruby said, grinning wider. "Who else is your best friend?"

Weiss chuckled. She'd been living with Ruby and Yang (and technically Blake since she slept over a lot) for about a week and a half now and Ruby was always being… Ruby. Yang, for all her perverted ways, was a bit more passive with Weiss around. Though, she still wore her sexual themed shirts and tank tops.

"Not sure." Weiss said, shrugging. Ruby's eyes widened, her putting out her bottom lip, giving the puppy eyes she was known for.

"I'm kidding, dunce." Weiss said, flicking Ruby's nose. Ruby crossed her arms, pouting. Weiss snickered at this, patting Ruby's head

"Sup, fuckers?" Yang asked, can of beer in her hand, Blake held in her other arm. Ruby (and Weiss) silently sighed in relief that Yang had at least given them the decency to put on clothes.

"Look who's talking." Weiss said, her tone emotionless. "You kept me up half the night. You're lucky I'm used to little sleep."

"Whatever, Snowflake." Yang said. "Damn my high alcohol tolerance. I'd so love to miss school today."

"WE have school.' Ruby said. "WE also have a meeting, which you and Blake are both required to attend."

"Why does Blake have to attend?" Weiss asked. "She doesn't go to your school, does she?"

"She works there." Ruby said. "Just like Yang. Though, Yang has classes she has to retake due to fighting in school."

"Figures." Weiss said, rolling her eyes.

"So" Ruby said. "WE're gonna take you to the school and you're gonna stick with me on my schedule."

"Sounds reasonable." Weiss said.

"So" Yang said. "What's for breakfast, princess?"

"This is for me and Ruby." Weiss said, putting the food down on the table. "I didn't think 'Hurricane Yang' and the 'Belladonna Blizzard' were gonna wake up before noon."

"Oh, so that's what those shirts are for." Ruby said, referring to a pair of shirts Blake and Yang wore, which said "Hurricane Yang/The Belladonna Blizzard is my Bitch".

"So" Ruby said, her and Weiss eating. "WE gotta go in thirty minutes."

"Alright." Yang said. "We'll head out, but we're gonna grab something out."

"Alright." Ruby said, Blake stirring.

"Wha/" She asked, looking sleepily around.

"WE're going to school." Yang said.

"Oh." Blake said. "Don't fight anyone this time."

"Yeah yeah." Yang said.

"Ready to go?" Weiss asked as she and Ruby finished their food.

"Yeah." Ruby said, nodding. "Let's go."

They walked out to Ruby's red and black Buick Park Avenue. Ruby patted the car on the hood.

"This was my mom's car." Ruby said. Weiss felt something in her chest. She knew the story of Ruby's mom's death. She'd been killed by the White Fang, an extremist group located in Vale.

Weiss sat in the passenger's seat, honestly not used to sitting in the front.

"Never sat up here, have ya?" Ruby said, grinning as she started the car.

"I used to be in the trunk." Weiss said.

"Holy shit, Weiss." Ruby said, looking at her. "I meant you sat in the back cause someone else drove you."

"I see." Weiss said. "I didn't see it as a joke."

"My bad.' Ruby said, apologizing. "Well, you can control your side's temperature with those dials over there. Just don't go crazy. Yang isn't allowed in here anymore. But, that's because she about punched the dash."

"Well" Weiss said. "I'm miles more refined than Yang."

"No shit." Ruby said, snickering. "I mostly figured it out by the fact that you wouldn't say 'I'm gonna fuck you so hard' in public."

"She did that?" Weiss asked, eyes widening.

"Yep." Ruby said. "Got kicked out of my favorite convenience store, From Dust Till Dawn. Place has everything. Books, candy, cigs, beer, accessories, you name it. They even sell Dust. You know, that brand of relaxants and herbal essences."

"That's interesting." Weiss said.

"Yeah." Ruby said. "Yang's lucky she didn't get me kicked out. I don't know if Bumblebee'd survive if I was."

"Well" Weiss said. "At least it's not as bad as when you get banned from cookies."

"Oh, trust me.' Ruby said, grinning as she pulled ut of their driveway. " **Yang** wouldn't have survived if that'd have happened."

Weiss laughed, Ruby still snickering.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the school, Ruby and Weiss getting out. They walked int the school, Ruby taking Weiss to the main office.

The secretary looked up at them, noting Weiss, pausing.

The secretary was dressed in a white uniform top with a black skirt. A purple scarf as around her neck and her light blonde hair was tied behind her. She wore glasses and her eyes were a light green.

"this is Weiss.' Ruby said, pointing. "She's gonna be with me."

'will she be attending the meeting?" the secretary asked.

"Well, yeah." Ruby said. "That okay?"

"I'll have to speak to Ozpin." The secretary said. "He'll talk with you later."

"Got it." Ruby said.

"Speak to me about what, Miss Goodwitch?" a man asked, coming out of the office behind the secretary.

The man was wearing a light green coat with a matching par of pants. His hair was light silver and his eyes were brown, glasses on.

"Yes, Ozpin.' Miss Goodwitch said. "Miss Rose here has something to discuss with you."

"Well, Miss Rose." The man, Ozpin said. "What have you to say?"

"Well" Ruby said, pointing to Weiss. "This is Weiss. She's just gonna tag along on my schedule. It okay if she stands in on the meeting?"

"Miss Weiss" Ozpin said, looking at Weiss. "You look familiar. Are you familiar with a Winter Schnee?"

"Th-that was my sister." Weiss said, Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch's eyes widening. "Why?"

"She used to attend this school." Ozpin said. "Very bright student. I expect great things of you."

"So" Ruby said. "She okay to stay at the meeting?"

"Yes." Ozpin said. "Provided she doesn't cause a disruption."

"She won't." Ruby said.

"Miss Rose." Ozpin said. "I just remembered I needed to speak to you. Please step into my office."

"oookay." Ruby said, confused as she and Ozpin entered his office.

"Your sister was quite possibly one of this school's finest students.' Miss Goodwitch said, nodding to Weiss. "The only student I know of that showed more promise was Miss Rose."

"Winter was one for perfection." Weiss said.

"It was very sad when she died." Miss Goodwitch said. "The only students I can think of that might have been in classes with her were Miss Xiao Long or Miss Belladonna."

"well" Weiss said. "Im' kind of wanting to follow in her footsteps. So, if she went here, then I guess I'll do that too."

"Congratulations." Miss Goodwitch said, nodding. "I am sure you will do fine."

 _Inside Ozpin's office_

"Miss Rose." Ozpin said, leaning forward in his chair. "I hope you're not thinking of inducting Miss Schnee into the group."

"No." Ruby said. "I just don't want to leave her alone."

"Very well then." Ozpin said. "We're not discussing critical matters."

"Good." Ruby said. "This isn't something I want to drag her into."

"You do realize" Ozpin said, his tone serious. "She may find out sooner than you'd like. She may have to choose between which of her family she will follow."

"She won't follow her mother." Ruby said. "She's terrified of her. That's why she's at my house."

"Be careful." Ozpin said.

"Got it." Ruby said, nodding.

"You may head to class now." Ozpin said, Ruby exiting the office.

When Ruby walked out of the office, she took Weiss' hand, taking her out.

"My first class is English." Ruby said. "You should be fine there."

"Okay." Weiss said. "Say, I didn't know that Winter was a student here."

"She was." Ruby said, nodding. "I think Yang was going here when she was. I'd heard stories about her from Yang. Her death hit hard."

"Yeah." Weiss said. "It did."

" you gonna be okay?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded, following Ruby to her class.

Once there, they sat down next to Yang, who was snoring in the back.

In walked a man who had spiky olive hair and a thermos filled with coffee.

"Good morning, students." He said quickly. "as you know, I am Doctor Oobleck. Now, before we begin, would someone please enact our daily task of waking Ms. Xiao Long? Hmm… how about you, the white haired girl in the back next to Ms. Rose?"

Weiss looked at Oobleck, pointing at herself.

"Yes, you, Miss." He said, nodding. "You must wake her up. Any means is acceptable."

Weiss thought for a second, simply standing up and trying to tilt over Yang's desk. Yang, however, weighed almost twice Weiss' weight, making that a near impossibility.

Ruby stood up, helping Weiss. Together, the two of them tipped over Yang's desk, making the blonde brawler fall over, hitting her head on the floor.

"Ow!" she said, rubbing her head. "What the hell?!"

"Now that you're awake, Miss Xiao Long." Oobleck said. "We may actually begin our lesson."

"Whatever." Yang said, stretching, leaning back in her desk.

"You know what room detention is in." Oobleck said, returning to his lesson.

 _Later_

After their classes for the day, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and, joining them, Blake, headed to a room at the end of the hall.

"So, what kind of meeting is this?" Weiss asked.

"A meeting of the group me, Yang, Blake, and several others." Ruby said. "It's not a school type meeting, even though Ozpin and Glynda run it."

'O-oh." Weiss said.

"Yeah." Ruby said. They opened the door at the end of the hall, wherein about ten other students sat, Ozpin at the head.

"Welcome." He said. "The meeting of the Hunters group is commencing."

* * *

So, Weiss is learning what Ruby and the others do. Wonder what this "Hunters" group is. Find out soon.


	4. Sister

Chapter Three: Sister

"Is everyone here?" Ozpin asked, looking around. After making sure everyone supposed to be attending was there, he cleared his throat.

"Well" he said. "I am pleased to say that our group led by Cardin Winchester has returned from their assignment in Atlas. They received their group title, CRDL, as acknowledgement."

A group of tough looking boys stood up, grinning in arrogance and pride. Ruby and Yang both rolled their eyes. The leader, an orange headed boy, looked at Yang with a glare. Yang, her facial expression not changing, gave him the finger, returning her attention to Ozpin.

"Now" Ozpin said. "I have an assignment for Miss Rose's group."

Ruby, Yang, and Blake looked up.

"You three are needed in Minstral City." Ozpin said. "You know the situation there."

They nodded.

"That is all for today." Ozpin said. "Be sure to continue your schoolwork as well. Don't just do this all day and procrastinate."

Everyone stood up, ready to leave.

"Hello, friend Ruby." A chipper voice said, coming from behind Ruby. Ruby turned to see the source.

The one in question was wearing a pair of green overalls with a green shirt. Her hair was bright orange and her eyes were metallic green.

"Hey, Penny." Ruby said, pulling out a tazer and handing it to the girl. "I fixed your tazer."

"Thank you, friend Ruby." Penny said, smiling wider. She hugged Ruby, skipping off to somewhere else.

Another girl walked up to them, grinning at Ruby as they grabbed each other for a big hug.

The girl had hair the colors of Neapolitan, the left side brown and the right pink, white streaks everywhere on it. Her clothing also mimicked it as well, her wearing silvery white laced boots. She wore a pink top as well as a dark greyish brown corset like cincher. Her left eye was pink while her other eye was brown. She had on black gloves. She had a small, yet noticeable scar on her throat. In her hands was an umbrella, though, she didn't seem to be using it for convenience. In height, she was even shorter than Weiss, though, Ruby grabbed her like she was her height.

"Hey, Neo." Ruby said, hugging her other best friend. "How have you been?"

Neo shrugged, smiling. She pointed at Ruby.

"I've been good." Ruby said, grinning. "You made an awesome blade model I heard. How is it?"

Neo nodded, pulling up a few pictures on her phone. The pictures detailed a silver colored blade that resembled a rapier. The title of the pic was Myrtenaster.

"Wow.' Weiss said. "It reminds me of an old sword I used to fence with."

Neo made a few motions with her hands.

"Really?" Ruby asked. "That kinda sucks. Well, I'll let you know if I find anyone."

"What'd she say?" Weiss asked, not having learned sign language.

"She said she can't use it." Ruby said. "It's not her style. She's looking for someone who can use it."

"That's pretty cool." Ruby said, impressed. "I finished my cool weapon model a month ago and started training with it a few years ago for fun."

Ruby pulled out a picture on her phone, showing them to Weiss. It was a red metallic looking scythe. It looked like it could cleave a man in half.

"You use that?!" Weiss nearly exclaimed. She'd known Ruby liked to make and display weapon models of her weapons she used in a video game with her friends, but this was insane.

"Yep." Ruby said. "It's pretty cool. Of course, I have a few guns for range, but this baby's my pride and joy. I call her Crescent Rose."

"Wow.' Weiss said. "What kind of guns would you use?"

"Well" Ruby said. "I got a pistol, a sniper rifle, and a rifle. Those cover it nicely."

"I'll bet." Weiss said.

"Yeah." Ruby said. "Yang's got a modified set off brass knuckles with a shotgun as her range weapon. Blake uses twin pistols and a kunai like Scorpion."

"Woah." Weiss said. "That's impressive. "

"yeah." Ruby said, nodding. "Now, let's get us some cookies."

Weiss chuckled as they left, Ozpin calling after them.

"Be careful, you three." He said. "You never know what you'll run into out there."

Ruby, Yang, and Blake nodded, heading out the door, Weiss following Ruby.

On the way out, Weiss got a text. Pulling out her phone, she saw the number, her heart beat increasing.

'Be there in an hour, sister." The message said. Weiss was paler, Ruby noticing.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"N-nothing." Weiss said, putting her phone away.

"Alright." Ruby said. "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah." Weiss said, nodding. "Let's just go home and eat."

"You sure you're okay?" Ruby asked, worried. "I can tell you're worried about something."

"I'm fine." Weiss assured her.

"If you say so.' Ruby said. They returned to Ruby's car, Ruby driving the two of them home.

"So" Ruby said. "Yang and Blake are off doing something neither of us want to see so dinner's on us tonight. You got any places in mind?"

"No." Weiss said. "It's been a while since I've seen all the restaurants here."

"Alright." Ruby said. "How about I take you to the best bakery I know?"

"You just want cookies, don't you?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Ruby said, a guilty look on her face. Weiss playfully flicked her in the head, snickering.

"You're such a dolt." She said.

"But, I'm your dolt." Ruby said, putting an arm around Weiss.

"You make it sound like we're dating.' Weiss said, elbow jabbing Ruby.

"Well" Ruby said, grinning, knowing just what to say for the reaction she wanted. "You do live here and stuff. I mean, if you want to sleep in my room, you're welcome to."

Weiss elbow jabbing her again brought the laughter to her lips.

"So" Ruby asked. "You up for fried chicken and then a mountain of cookies?"

"You make it sound like that's normal." Weiss said.

"It should be." Ruby said, licking her lips as she was lost in her fantasy of cookies.

"You're gonna get sick one of these days." Weiss said.

"And" Ruby said, shrugging. "Once I'm done throwing up, I'm gonna eat some more cookies."

"You're insane." Weiss said, laughing.

"For cookies." Ruby added, grinning.

"Whatever." Weiss said, rolling her eyes. "I guess I could go for some chicken."

"great." Ruby said, grinning as she threw her car in reverse, peeling out as she drove to get some chicken for the two of them. Weiss chuckled, going to change into something else and grab a few cookies she'd stashed before Ruby knew they were there. She got them, eating them. After about twenty minutes, she suddenly heard a knock at the door. Confused, knowing Ruby wasn't expecting anyone, she went and opened the door. Once she saw who it was, she gasped, her face paling.

On the other side of the door was a woman dressed in a pair of black combat pants with black combat boots. She had bandages wrapped around her upper chest, a tan colored vest with light beige details over that. Strapped to her back was a set of twin black swords. Attached to her hip was a crossbow that was smaller than Weiss would have expected, but still packed a deadly punch. She looked very experienced with them, capable of drawing either in a near instant. There was a pouch on her belt that held arrows. Her hair was as black as Weiss' was white, it going over her left eye. Her eyes were amber colored, burning as if there was a fire in them. Her expression was clear calm, as if she had absolutely nothing to fear.

"Hello, sister.' She said, Weiss taking a step backwards, almost falling over. She knew of Cinder's reputation, a powerful assassin and criminal.

"C-Cinder." Weiss said. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I have come to retrieve you." Cinder said, a small, smug smile on her face.

"N-no." Weiss said, backing to the wall, Cinder stepping forward.

"Mother expects it." Cinder said. "She is returning soon after all."

"I'm not going home to her." Weiss said, her confidence returning.

"You know how mother gets if she's crossed." Cinder said. Weiss may not have noticed it, but there was a subtle change in Cinder's voice. A small trace of… fear?

"I've decided to leave mother." Weiss said.

"Like your sister before you." Cinder said, crossing her arms. Anger burned in Weiss at the mention of Winter like that. "You know what happened to her. It would be unwise to follow her same path."

Weiss detected the smallest trace of what she assumed to be concern and warning in Cinder's voice, as if she knew more that Weiss was willing to accept.

"She died." Weiss said, growling at Cinder, Cinder amused at this. "Died in a damn car accident."

"You were too young to remember it." Cinder said. "You'll understand in time."

Cinder's eyes flashed and Weiss could see something in them. Was it… envy? Jealousy?

"Hey, Wiess!" came the voice of Ruby from near the door. "I'm back with the chicken! But, whose car is this? And, why's the door open?"

Ruby walked in to see Cinder standing in front of Weiss. Ruby's eyes widened, knowing who Cinder was.

"Who's your friend, Weiss?" Ruby asked, feigning curiosity.

"Th-this is my s-sister, Cinder." Weiss said, knowing Ruby already knew Cinder's identity, but she was unsure if she knew Cinder's reputation. Cinder turned to Ruby, her eyes widening and a single word escaping her lips in a whisper: _Summer_.

"Charmed." Ruby said, extending a hand. "Name's Magenta Rosa, but you can call me Genny."

Weiss wondered silently why Ruby hadn't chosen to give her real name, but she'd known her to use a fake name so creeper people didn't follow her, something that Weiss could understand.

"My pleasure." Cinder said, smug look on her face. Ruby held her typical smile, watching Cinder analytically.

"Nice swords." Ruby said, knowing exactly what they were. "You one of those LARPers or something?"

"I just feel very… comfortable around a weapon.' Cinder said, the two of them still shaking hands, firm grips in each.

"I can respect that." Ruby said, nodding, a small grin being forced onto her face. "Just don't shoot your eye out."

Weiss rolled her

"Well" Cinder said, turning to leave. "I am sorry, but I must return home. Good day to you."

"Good day to you too." Ruby said, releasing Cinder's hand. Before Cinder left, she turned to Weiss.

"Good luck in your endeavors." She said. "May you prove yourself to your sister.'

Weiss couldn't understand it, but she felt that the words were genuine. Cinder was a complete enigma to her, but she still was glad Ruby showed up. She'd rather not have to face someone as intimidating as Cinder alone.

Cinder left, getting in her car and driving off. Ruby looked at Weiss, concerned.

"You okay?" She asked. "Did she hurt you?"

"No." Weiss said. "But, why did you use that fake name?"

"I hope you never have to find out.' Ruby said, her tone one of… sadness?

"Well" Weiss said, hugging Ruby. "Thanks for showing up when you did. I don't think I could have faced her on my own."

"Welcome." Ruby said. "Now, let's eat this chicken before it gets cold."

"Alright." Weiss said, laughing at her best friend's personality.

 _With Cinder—later_

"I trust you fulfilled your task." The white haired woman said, standing over Cinder.

"I could not." Cinder said, shaking her head.

"And, why not?" the woman said, anger rising very subtly.

"There was… an obstacle." Cinder said very carefully.

"And, what, pray tell, was that obstacle?" the woman asked, her red eyes flashing slightly.

"A—A girl." Cinder said.

"A… girl?" the woman asked, both confused and irritated.

"Yes.' Cinder said, nodding. "Summer Rose."

"What?!" the woman roared, grabbing Cinder by her neck and slamming her into the wall behind her. "You had better not be lying to me! Because, if I find out you are…"

"I-I'm not." Cinder choked out, her voice and eyes showing her fear. "I swear."

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." The woman said, releasing Cinder to drop.

"Sh-should I take her out?" Cinder asked, a hand to her throat for comfort.

"you would die." The woman said, her tone irritated. "Summer Rose is far more powerful than you, even in her human form."

"Then" Cinder asked. "What would you suggest I do?"

"I want you to call Raven." The woman said. "Tell her I have a job for her."

"Yes, mother.' Cinder said, walking out of the room.

"Well, Summer." The woman said, chuckling. "It seems it's not over between us."

* * *

WEll, I just got the feeling this isn't going to be another high school fic. Wonder what's gonna happen. Will Weiss be dragged into a world she's not prepared for? And, who's this Raven character? Find out soon.


	5. Raven

Chapter Four: Raven Part One: Initial Meeting

The phone rang in her room, alerting her to the call. She picked it up, running a finger through her hair that had the same color scheme as a skunk. Her red eyes looked confused at the number, surprised the caller had bothered to call. After all, she only called her when she had a decent job.

She picked it up, listening to the tone.

"Raven." The voice said. She—Raven—looked at the phone in surprise. Normally, the boss made the call, not her underlings. Though, she remembered this one as being the boss's number two… Cinder being the name she remembered being called. Not that she'd be bossed by this punk, no matter how close she was to the boss.

"Speaking." Raven said, her tone deep, yet soft.

"We have a job for you." Cinder said. Raven chuckled softly. But, it sort of confused her as to why Cinder sounded nervous. Then again, the boss wasn't a softie, so Raven assumed that she'd said something the boss didn't like. Mostly involving a certain individual Raven had had the capability of knowing.

"Why else do you call me?" Raven said, ignoring the fear, knowing that pressing it may lead to her showing emotions she'd buried long ago.

"There's someone we need you to… take care of." Cinder said.

"Again." Raven said. "Why else do you call me? Give me the address and name."

"Summer Rose." Cinder said. Raven's breath caught, her eyes widening out of shock.

"That's impossible." Raven said.

"It's not.' Cinder said. "Just take care of it. And, retrieve the Schnee."

"Whatever." Raven said, rolling her eyes. "I'll be done in ten hours."

"Please do." Cinder said.

Raven hung up the phone, stretching. She knew if this really was Summer, she'd need to be fully prepared. After all, _ghosts_ are extremely difficult to kill. Also, she really didn't want to have to remember the Schnee. Always had to keep track of those stupid girls of the boss's. Though, she admired the older one. Anyone who would defy the boss like that, despite knowing how she'd probably end up, was definitely a badass in Raven's book. Plus, she always respected the Hunters and Huntresses. Though Raven more often than not clashed with them, especially if she was on a job for the boss, they were the most noble and skilled fighters she could think of. Plus, there was the nostalgia…

 _With Weiss_

Weiss had lied down in her bed, trying to sleep. Though, after Cinder's visit, sleep avoided her. There were many questions she had, chief among them being why Ruby and Cinder seemed to be at odds. As far as Weiss knew, Ruby had never met Cinder before. Yet, they acted like they both knew and hated each other. Weiss knew the look Ruby would get in her eyes when she was restraining from fighting something. And then, there was that fact that Weiss had heard Cinder whisper 'Summer' when she saw Ruby. Weiss knew that was Ruby's mother's name. While Ruby being mistaken for her was common years ago, her being the spitting image of her after all, why would Cinder know who Ruby's mother was? While Summer Rose had died a year after Cinder came to live with the Schnees, Cinder had never been to Ruby's house and as previously mentioned, Ruby and Cinder most likely hadn't met.

Weiss groaned, hitting her head in frustration. She wanted to make sense of it, but she couldn't. Ruby was definitely hiding something. She only used a fake name when she fully didn't trust someone, but, Ruby was so positive. Why would she have need to hide anything? Cinder was obviously hiding things, especially with her seeming concern, but then again, Cinder rarely shared secrets with Weiss.

Weiss grabbed her pillow, putting it over her head as she tried to think thoughts to get her to sleep. But, sleep, like answers, evaded her yet again. She took deep breaths as she had been taught by Winter. Doing so reminded her of her late sister yet again, prompting her to remember other things: the sword fighting Winter had taught her when she was seven, the martial arts, the cooking, the survivalism. Weiss thought for a second. The things Winter had taught her were mostly revolving around combat. Weiss had noticed that it was after she'd gone to Beacon High. Weiss thought for a minute.

" _Wait.'_ She thought. _"That group of Ruby's… they didn't seem like a gaming group. Ruby isn't the type to join a group like that. Yang either. What was going on there? Was Winter in that group? I'll have to ask Ruby later. She might know."_

Suddenly, a crash alerted Weiss to reality around her. She got up, biting her bottom lip as she grabbed a flashlight Ruby had given her in case there was a power outage. It was a long handled thing, silver in color. She cautiously walked towards the stairs, thinking it was Ruby getting a snack, but she didn't want to be under-cautious.

As she made her way down to where she heard the crash, a hand grabbed her, pulling her into a shadowed area of the stairs. Weiss almost screamed, but a hand clamped itself over her mouth, another wrapping around her arms. Weiss struggled, but the arms were stronger than her, though, they simply held her.

"I wouldn't make a sound." A soft whisper said behind her. "I'm not sure who's in the house, but I don't think we want them to know we know they're here."

"Ruby?" Weiss whispered through her best friend's hand clamped over her mouth. She could feel that Ruby was wearing her shoulderless pajama top and her fuzzy pants.

"Yeah." Ruby whispered. "Stay quiet and we'll see who it is."

Weiss nodded quietly, Ruby releasing her from her grip. The two of them quietly walked into the kitchen, seeing a shadow moving in the living room. Ruby nodded to Weiss, who took her flashlight as a weapon, Ruby holding a red and silver pistol, which Weiss didn't know she had. Though, Ruby was known to make weapons. Weiss was surprised that Ruby hadn't brought out the large red scythe she'd shown her previously. Though, that probably wouldn't do well to swing in the living room. Ruby also had a red metallic rectangle on her back that was held on by a strap.

They entered the room, the shadow in the corner, its owner looking at things on the shelf.

"Hey, freeze!" Ruby shouted, holding her pistol forward. The figure turned, looking at Ruby, her eyes widening.

"Summer." She said, analyzing Ruby before going silent. She stood facing Ruby and Weiss, in a mild fighting stance.

The figure wore a black and red set of light battle armor, red gauntlets accompanying it as well as a blood red skirt. She wore black thigh-high boots with red splotches. Over that, she wore a blood red jacket, which had short sleeves. What looked like black feathers hung from the right side of her skirt. On her face was a mask that covered the top half of her face. It was metallic white with red lines and resembled a sort of creature. On her hip was a sheath for a sword, said sword sharp and metallic red. Her hair was a raven color, save for a white streak that it seem like she was part skunk. Behind the mask, her eyes were blood red, glowing slightly through the mask. There was an intimidating aura she had, making Weiss take a cautious step backwards.

"Who are you?!" Ruby exclaimed, not backing down.

"You should know me." The figure said. "It's Raven."

Ruby paused. The name did sound familiar.

"Why are you in this house?" Ruby asked.

"Two reasons. You…" Raven said, taking a step forward, unafraid of Ruby, pointing to Ruby. Then pointing to Weiss. "And, her."

"You might as well turn around and walk away." Ruby said, growling. "You're not touching her."

"And, who's going to make me?" Raven asked. "I can tell you're not Summer. I don't know why you look like her, but it's not going to help you."

"You won't get the chance." Ruby said, firing off a shot from her pistol. Raven dodged, throwing a punch at Ruby. Ruby dodged, landing a punch on Raven's shoulder. Raven took a couple steps backward, the blow actually dealing a little bit of damage.

"Seems I have underestimated you." Raven said, clenching her fist. "Be warned: I will not do so again."

"Very well." Ruby said, holstering her gun, getting into a fighting stance. She put the red rectangle on the ground as well, flexing her fingers.

Weiss stepped back, knowing Ruby had more skill on her than she did.

Ruby and Raven ran forward, both throwing powerful punches, both colliding with the other's face. They were knocked a little backwards from the force of the blows. Raven, recovering first, pulled out her sword, throwing it at Ruby. The sword pierced Ruby through her left shoulder, Ruby then being pinned to the wall.

Weiss gasped in horror as Ruby cried out in pain. Weiss saw Ruby's blood drip onto the floor, but also saw purple lines veining out from the wound. Weiss didn't know much about combat and medicine besides what Winter taught her, but she could tell from the way it looked that it was a poisoned blade and Ruby was being infected.

"Well" Raven said. "It's spreading pretty fast. You think you've got anything left to fight me?"

"Yeah.' Ruby said, slowly and painfully pulling the sword out of her and throwing it next to her. With her left arm, she pulled out her pistol again, firing it at Raven, nicking her helmet. Raven was pushed a little from the force, Ruby moving forward and Superman punching her in the head, sending her into a bookshelf behind her. Ruby followed it up with two more quick punches before Raven caught her hand, punching her in the jaw with near enough force to break it.

Ruby flew backwards, crashing into the wall next to Weiss. Ruby fell to her knees, panting before she stood up. Weiss noticed that the poison veins had grown longer, but chose not to say anything, lest she worry Ruby in the middle of her fight. Though, surely she had to know.

Ruby moved at Raven much faster than Weiss had expected, kneeing the older woman in the stomach, pinching her in the side of the head. Raven gut punched Ruby, driving an elbow onto the back of Ruby's neck.

Ruby's vision flashed white for a second as she fell to the ground. She swung her legs around, sweeping Raven's feet out from under her. Raven fell to the ground, Ruby pinning her, throwing quick punches to her jaw.

Weiss was surprised as to how Ruby was managing to fight like this. She and Raven seemed to be superhuman almost, something Weiss hadn't had much experience with. She watched as both of them fought, their punches powerful, enough to damage the house.

"That's it." Raven said, grabbing Ruby's wrist, delivering a powerful punch to Ruby's forearm that produced a loud snap. "I'm through toying with you!"

Ruby cried out in pain, Raven kicking her off of her, kicking her as she was on the ground.

"I have to admit." Raven said, kicking Ruby into the kitchen with a loud crash, then silence from Ruby. "Your fighting would definitely be worthy of Summer, though you only look like her."

A bullet bounced off of her body helmet. She turned to Weiss, who was holding Ruby's pistol, trembling.

"So" Raven said, stepping closer to Weiss. "The youngest Schnee has a good deal of fight in her after all. I'm impressed."

"L-leave Ruby alone." Weiss said, taking a step back, firing more shots that bounced off of Raven's body armor.

"You don't get it, do you?" Raven said, chuckling. "I'm here for you too, princess."

"Wh-what?" Weiss asked, then remembering what Raven had said earlier.

"I am." Raven said. "But, with your friend poisoned and unconscious, you have no chance of stopping me."

"I" Weiss said, picking up Raven's sword. "I won't let you hurt Ruby anymore."

"Really now?" Raven said, smirking. "And, do you really think you have the power to protect either of us?"

"It doesn't matter.' Weiss said. "I'm going to try."

Raven took a step forward, grabbing the blade and punching Weiss in the face, sending her into the wall, Weiss slumping down into near unconsciousness.

Raven picked up the sword Weiss had dropped, stepping forward again. However, a bullet travelling much faster and more powerfully than the last struck her in the helmet, knocking her over and making her bounce twice on the ground.

Weiss and Raven looked where the bullet came from, seeing a gun made of the same material as the pistol. But, this one was bigger and shaped different. And, a cloaked figure stepped out of the living room, her silver eyes glowing fiercely.

"Round two, motherfucker.' Was all Ruby said, anger and hatred on her face.

* * *

Woah. That escalated quickly. I wonder who's gonna win this time around. Will WEiss be okay? Can Ruby defeat Raven? Find out soon.


	6. Hospital

Chapter Five: Hospital

"You really think you can beat me in your state?" Raven asked, impressed. "You can barely stand."

Weiss took a good look, realizing that Ruby, though she had confidence, was trembling a little, trying to stay conscious. Her eyes burned with anger, but they were fading fast. Weiss knew Ruby wasn't gonna last much longer and would fall unconscious… or worse.

"You're not gonna hurt my *pant* best friend." Ruby said, stumbling a little forward, still holding her gun.

"You won't get the chance to stop me." Raven said, stepping forward and punching Ruby in the face, knocking her down. She then turned to Weiss, standing over her.

"Hey, Rubes!" a female voice caused Raven and Weiss to turn toward it. "It's me! I just gotta grab a couple things from my room! Also, there's a huge hole in the living room window!"

The figure of Yang walked into the room, causing Weiss to sigh in relief. Raven stood there, facing Yang, the blonde looking around and realizing what was going on.

"I don't know who you are." She said, cracking her knuckles. "But, you're gonna pay for hurting my baby sister."

"You're very naïve if you think that's all it will take to defeat me." Raven said, reaching behind her.

Yang rushed forward, Raven throwing something down. It exploded in smoke, masking her. Once the smoke cleared, Raven was gone and Yang was standing there, anger in her eyes.

"Rubes." She said, kneeling down to Ruby, cradling her head to her chest, tears threatening to emerge. "Speak to me."

"She's" Weiss said weakly. "Unconscious. Get her to the… hospital… she's poisoned."

"Blake!" Yang yelled. "Get in her and grab Weiss! WE gotta get to the hospital!"

In about a minute, Blake was inside, gasping at the situation. She picked Weiss up gently, Yang taking Ruby. They carried them to Blake's car, setting them on the back seat and floor. Blake got in and gunned it as fast as she dared.

Yang punched her leg, angry, distressed, but not wanting to break Blake's dash.

"Yang." Blake said. "Calm down. IT's okay. WE'll get them there."

"If I'd been there." Yang said, growling to herself. "I could have stopped that bitch! She wouldn't have poisoned my baby sister."

"Yang.' Blake said. "You didn't expect this. None of us did. You and I were having our fun together. You know this job comes with its dangers and so does Ruby. Don't beat yourself up over this. You don't even know if this is related to the job. She could have been after some randomass object Ruby's mom left that has some significance to some organization."

"But, Ruby got hurt." Yang said. "If she dies, I'll never be able to forgive myself. Plus, how do we know she didn't send her? You know full well she's willing to do very dark and cruel things to eliminate those in her way."

"Yang." Blake said. "Ruby's eighteen. She's an adult. She took this job full well knowing there would be dangers she'd have to face. Don't treat it like she just took it to be fun. What we do is not fun. Ruby's mom died doing this. Winter died doing this. Her teammate switched sides because she couldn't take it. People change sides all the time because they're scared of being caught by the wrong side. I deserted the White Fang because of that. Neo and Em escaped the Grimm to protect themselves. This is not a pretty little cake walk. Ruby knows that better than you do."

"You know" Yang said, sighing. "You're right. But, still, I wanna keep her safe. I promised Summer I would. I don't want to break that promise."

"She'll be fine." Blake said, patting Yang's shoulder while keeping her eyes on the road. "Don't worry, Doctor Arc is in tonight. He's gonna make sure Ruby's fine."

"So long as he isn't staring at Pyrrha's ass.' Yang said, grinning.

"Well" Blake said, also grinning. "IT depends. Does he have to courage to tap that or is he just gonna snap photos?"

"Guy's a dumbass if he thinks that's gonna work again." Yang said, snickering. "I hope she's not here today."

"Yeah." Blake said. "I'll bet he is. Oh, look, we're here."

Blake pulled into the hospital parking lot, her and Yang carrying Weiss and Ruby respectively. They rushed in, the nurse immediately getting them some rolling beds to wheel them into the operating room.

Yang and Blake sat down in the chairs outside the area, waiting. Blake bit her lower lip, hoping Yang wouldn't just march back there and beat the shit out of anyone who tried to stop her from seeing her baby sister.

Yang, on the other hand, was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for any word on Ruby's condition.

"Hey, you guys." The doctor, Jaune Arc, said, coming out. "Good to see you."

"You better fucking shove down the pleasantries!" Yang shouted, grabbing Jaune by his collar, shoving him up against the wall. "Tell me about Ruby!"

"R-Ruby's fine." Jaune said, fully terrified for his life. "She just had a little poison in her system as well as a couple bruised ribs, but otherwise she's fine. The poison burned out a little bit ago. Weiss is fine as well. She just had a couple scratches and things, but, she's overall fine."

"That's good." Yang said, taking a few breaths to calm herself. "Can I see them now?"

"Well" Jaune said. "IT'd be better if they both got some rest for now. But, you can see them tomorrow morning, alright?"

"Fine." Yang said, sighing. "Miss you in the Hunters by the way."

"I know." Jaune said. "I just couldn't keep up with you guys. But, I still get to see Pyrrha."

"Yeah." Blake said. "Especially since you don't both have to skip team meetings to see each other now."

"Yeah." Jaune said. "That's better since we were on separate teams."

"Yeah" Yang said. "So, when can I come back?"

"Ten at the earliest." Jaune said. "Get some sleep, you two."

"Alright, fine." Yang said. "But, I'll be back tomorrow."

"I figured." Jaune said, chuckling nervously.

Yang and Blake left, Jaune heading back in to check up on his patients.

 _Later—With Weiss and Ruby_

Weiss blinked her eyes open, looking around her. She didn't recognize the room she was in, confusion setting in. Looking above her head, she noticed a heart monitor.

" _I'm in a hospital?"_ she thought to herself.

She looked to the side, seeing Ruby, sleeping on a bed next to her.

" _At least she's safe."_ Weiss thought.

Weiss struggled to get up, pain emerging in her ribs. She crawled out of bed, slowly making her way over to Ruby's bed, climbing into it painfully. She shook Ruby gently, the silver eyed girl groaning awake.

"Weiss?" She asked gently.

"Yeah." Weiss said. "I'm here."

Ruby grabbed Weiss in a tight hug, surprising the white haired teen.

"I'm glad you're safe." Ruby said, holding her best friend tight. "If anything had happened to you, I'd never have forgiven myself."

"I'll bet your sister said something similar when she brought us here." Weiss said, giggling.

"Yang brought us here?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Weiss said, nodding. "Before I went under, I saw Yang show up and she and Blake took us here."

"That's good." Ruby said. "I'll bet she threatened the doctor to let her see us."

"There's Yang for ya.' Weiss said, snickering more.

"So" Ruby said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Weiss said, nodding. "Just a little pain. Did the poison clear up?"

"Yeah." Ruby said, nodding.

"Though" Weiss said. "Some things don't add up."

"Like?" Ruby asked.

"Well" Weiss said. "Like why that Raven character went after us. And, how you could fight her like that."

"Well" Ruby said. "I've taken a couple martial arts courses."

"Pretty good martial arts." Weiss said. "I'll bet you could impress Winter with those."

"Who do you think taught Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Winter taught Yang martial arts?" Weiss asked.

"Sort of." Ruby said. "She helped Yang use hers to the best of her abilities. But, Yang mostly uses street fighting rules."

"I've noticed." Weiss said. "So, Winter knows you guys too?"

"Yeah." Ruby said. "She was in Ironwood's faction of the Hunters, but she was in our group quite a lot to aid Ironwood in training recruits."

"Ironwood…" Weiss said, thinking. "I've heard that name before."

"He's friends with Ozpin." Ruby said.

"Well" Weiss said. "I guess I'll see him at school then."

"Yeah." Ruby said, nodding. "So, what should we do after we get out of here? I'm in the mood for cookies."

"You're always in the mood for cookies." Weiss said, snickering.

"So?" Ruby asked, pouting. "What's wrong with that?"

"You dolt." Weiss said, rolling her eyes. "You haven't changed a bit since we were kids."

"Why would I do that?" Ruby asked, grinning. "IT's way too much fun to be this way."

"Yeah yeah." Weiss said, unable to stop the chuckle that escaped her lips. "You're still a dolt though."

"But, I'm your dolt." Ruby said, grinning.

"Who else would take you?" Weiss asked, grinning back.

Ruby stuck her tongue out at her best friend, struggling to sit up. She stretched her body, feeling the pops occasionally.

"You ready to blow this pop stand?" Ruby asked, getting off the bed and offering a hand to Weiss.

"WE don't have a car." Weiss said. "We'll have to wait for your barbarian of a sister and her girlfriend who somehow puts up with her enough to enjoy sexual relations with her."

"Yang's not that bad." Ruby said, rolling her eyes with a smirk. "When she's asleep."

"Still." Weiss said.

"Actually." Ruby said. "This place is like a couple miles from my place. I just got a little pain in my sides. We could take the bus and walk a short distance."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah." Ruby said, nodding. "IT'll be fine."

"If you say so." Weiss said.

"You recovered good?" Ruby asked, looking at the shorter teen.

"Better than I expected." Weiss said.

"Yeah.' Ruby sad, nodding. "They got this new medicine they call 'AURA' with some weird acronym and it's like a super healer drug."

"Huh." Weiss said. "Cool. Well, I'm hungry."

"To the bus." Ruby said, pulling Weiss gently through the halls. "And, the cookies."

Weiss rolled her eyes, Ruby's antics all but normal to her by now. She stretched a little, letting Ruby lead her out of the door.

"Hold on, you two." Jaune said, blocking their way. "You two need to take it easy."

"WE're going home, Jaune.' Ruby said. "WE're just gonna relax."

"Alright." Jaune said. "If that's all you're doing."

Ruby and Weiss checked out, leaving and heading home.

 _Later—with Blake and Yang_

Yang walked into the hospital, Blake following her. The blonde walked up to the front desk, ringing the bell.

"You guys here for them?" Jaune asked, coming up to the desk.

"Of course." Yang said.

"Well, they went home." Jaune said.

"How'd they get home?" Yang asked. "They don't have a car."

"Bus station." Jaune said.

"Welp." Yang said. "I'm goin' home."

The black and yellow duo went back to Blake's car, driving to Yang and Ruby's home.

 _Later_

Yang and Blake walked into the living room to see the other two residents of the house. Ruby was lying down on the couch, Weiss lying on top of her, both of them asleep.

"Awww." Yang whispered, taking several pictures with her scroll.

"And, they're not a couple?" Blake asked.

"Don't know." Yang said. "Gonna ask later."

"Whatever." Blake said, them heading upstairs.

 _Elsewhere_

"You failed?!" she demanded of Raven.

"There were… complications." Raven said.

"Explain." She demanded.

"I can confirm that it's not Summer." Raven said, crossing her arms. "But, in your underling's defense, I was fooled. Resemblance is remarkable."

"You better hope she doesn't fight as good." She demanded.

"I don't know." Raven said. "She fought pretty hard."

"You better hope she's not unlocked Summer's genes." She growled.

"It's not like they made her superhuman." Raven said. "Just a better fighter. Whatever they put in her, it won't be too much."

"You better hope so." She demanded. "You also failed to retrieve my daughter."

"Kid can't fight." Raven said. "She's no threat."

"You idiot!" she shouted. "She has my genes. The serum they gave me runs in her veins as it did her sister! If she learns to use it, the two of them could bring this all down. You better get her. I'd prefer to convince her to join me. She's a valuable asset. Especially since I had to take care of her sister those seven years ago."

Raven turned around, leaving to do her job.

* * *

So, there's more to this. I wonder what? Will Ruby be able to protect Weiss? Find out soon.


End file.
